


House Hat

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Texting, Texts From Last Night, texts from disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie and Buzz texting.





	House Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for this prompt (which actually was one of my prompts: "Pick any post from the Texts From Disney tumblr at   
> <http://texts-from-disney.tumblr.com/> and write a fic about it.
> 
> Example: If you were to pick http://j.mp/AlNJLR maybe a fic where Cinderella is wearing skirts without underwear and her exploits involving that. 
> 
> Basically, a picture prompt! 
> 
> AUs of any kind are completely acceptable. Anything completely goes. Whatever you want. Multiple fills encouraged. Go wild/have fun!"
> 
> I used [this one](http://texts-from-disney.tumblr.com/post/11728835770/image-woody-from-toy-story-cocking-his-hat) with some inspiration from [this one](http://texts-from-disney.tumblr.com/post/17773210558/top-image-buzz-lightyear-from-toy-story-looking).

Buzz Lightyear’s phone pinged: an indication that there was an incoming text message. He took a look at it. 

Oh, from Jessie. Nice. 

Her message read: _“Woody’s over here. Wanna come over? J.”_

 _“He probably has his cowboy hat on, that’s his house hat,_ ” Buzz texted back quickly, not thinking about the question. 

It would not be surprising to him if either of them were wearing a cowboy hat when he got there. That something they did. 

He was about to get up from his spot to get ready to head over to Jessie’s, when the phone pinged again. Another message.

Jessie again.

Her text read: _“What?! Of course he is BL! Are you coming or what? J.”_

 _“Be there soon. –BL,”_ Buzz texted back.


End file.
